


Random Jaehyungparkian One Shot

by adorebinhan



Series: NCT, The Boys, Stray Kids, and Ateez randomness (sometimes other groups too) [1]
Category: Day6 (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Because I am lazy the ending is bad, ChangLix & Wonpil aged up, Changbin & Felix, Hyunjin & Seungmin are aged down, Hyunjin is ChangLix’s son, Jae & Brain & Woojin & Chan are aged up, Jeongin is WooChan’s son, Jisung & Jeongin are WAY aged down, Jisung cries over his mom for a short moment, Jisung is Brian’s son, Lazy Student Jae, M/M, Professor Brian, Seungmin is Wonpil’s son, Woochan are married, appear for a few seconds, hyunjin, seungmin - Freeform, wonpil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 19:51:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14244528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorebinhan/pseuds/adorebinhan
Summary: brian is the professor who is strict but soft at home because he has son and jae is a lazy student. very cliche this plot probably already exists but whatever probably will be terrible





	Random Jaehyungparkian One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> These are their Korean ages.  
> Jae is 38.  
> Brian is 37.  
> Chan and Woojin are 33.  
> Minho is 32.  
> Jisung is 5 and he has Han still as his family name, which came from his mom. His mom doesn’t show up in the story but is mentioned.  
> Jeongin is 4.  
> Hyunjin and Seungmin is also 5.  
> Changbin is 31.  
> Felix is 30.  
> Wonpil is 36.

Jae was sitting in the back of the class like he normally does. He never payed attention to what his professor was saying, and he was failing the class very badly. He was leaning back, with his legs stretched in front of him and having his eyes closed for the rest of class.

“Mr. Park!!!”

Jae woke up because of the yelling and sat up in his seat, looking around and seeing no one around him, except his professor who was right in his face.

“You are failing my class and think you have time to sleep? Class has ended, and I would like to go home now. So hurry up and get out of the room.”

“If you know I am failing, why won’t do anything to help me not fail?”

”Are you joking? The reason you are failing is because of you not turning in any of the assignments. You wouldn’t be failing if you did that.” 

“I don’t even know how to do with these assignments.”

“That’s not my problem, you should have been paying attention to my lectures then.” 

“But Professor, your lectures are so boring, and doing the assignments are so much work.” 

“Mr. Park, this is college. The lectures aren’t meant to be fun, and the assignments wouldn’t be so much work if you did them. You are only affecting yourself.”

“By the way, you look young for a professor. How old are you?” 

“That is none of your business. Now hurry and leave this room!” 

“Okay, okay. I’m going, Professor Kang. See you tomorrow in class.” Jae leaves while winking. His professor just makes a disgusted face. 

“Ew. How gross. I should have quit at the beginning. I did not sign up for flirty students.” 

Brian arrives to his house finally, and opens the door entering it. 

“Jisung-ah, your appa is here.” Brian hears after closing the door.

”Appa!!!” A little boy comes running to Brian and hugs him. 

“Hi, Jisungie.” Brian ruffles his son’s hair, and picks him up. Jisung giggles as he gets picked up. Brian starts walking into his living room. 

”Brian hyung, you came back slightly later than you normally do.” 

“Don’t call me Brian, Chan. Call me by my nickname, Young K. And a lazy student held me back.”

”I will never call you Young K, hyung. What happened?” 

“They were sleeping and when class ended, I woke them up and we had a short conversation. They should just withdraw from the class, they are failing terribly.” 

“How much is terribly?”

”Their grade is zero. They haven’t done any of their assignments. They complained that it’s too much work, I don’t even give out the many assignments. They are just too lazy. Was this little one any trouble?”

”Jisung? Trouble? Never.” says Woojin as he comes over with Jeongin who is sleeping on his shoulder.

“Why do I find that hard to believe?”

“Appa~ I’m not trouble.” Jisung pouts. 

“I’m just kidding, squirt. You aren’t trouble all the time. Just sometimes.”

”Appa.” whines Jisung. 

“Why? You know it’s true, little squirt.” 

Brian does an eskimo kiss with Jisung knowing the boy loves it. 

“Chan, we should go home now.” says Woojin pointing to the boy on his shoulder. 

“Right. We will be going now, Brian hyung. We need to get Jeongin home. Hopefully, that student leaves your class or stops slacking off and does their work.” 

“I hope they do either one. Bye, Chan. Bye, Woojin.” 

“Bye, hyung.”

Woojin and Chan leave Brian’s house. 

“Appa.” 

“Yes?”

”Can we watch Doraemon?” 

“I have to grade my students’ assignments, Jisung.” 

“How long does it take?”

”It takes awhile, Jisung. I have alot of students.”

“Just for a little while, appa~ Please~”

”Okay, okay. I can’t resist saying no to you. I love you, Sungie.” Brian kisses Jisung’s forehead. 

“I love you too, appa. Can you put me down? I want to get Toto so that Toto can watch Doraemon with us.” 

“Okay.” Brian places Jisung down and Jisung runs to his room to get his plush. Brian goes to the couch, and puts on the T.V waiting for his son. Jisung comes running and jumps onto the couch. And they sit on the couch watching Doraemon till Jisung falls asleep. Brian takes his son to his bed and goes to his desk to grade the assignments of his students. 

—————

Brian is his classroom watching for his students of his next class to come to class. And of course, he sees Jae go to the back of the class getting ready to sleep again. 

“Mr. Park, don’t even think about going to sleep. You have to stay up for all lectures.” 

“Why should I?”

”If you want to know how to do the future assignments you have to, especially if you want to bring up that very LOW grade. You don’t want to end up taking my class again because of failing, do you? You want to graduate, right? You won’t be able to graduate with what you are doing now.” 

“You know, you’re pretty cute. Would you like to go on a date with me?” 

“That is inappropriate for class. Now I will be starting the lecture so pay attention carefully.” 

Brian spent time doing an hour and a half lecture, which Jae actually surprisingly stayed up and listened to. At the end of class, all the students except Jae left. 

Brian was packing up his stuff to go home. 

“Why are you still here, Mr. Park? I would like to go home and be with my son.” 

“You have a son? You’re married?” 

“No. I am not married. Just divorced.”

”May I ask why?” 

“Just tell me why you stayed after class, I don’t like my time being wasted.” 

“How bad am I failing?”

”You have a zero in my class. You haven’t done any assignments, what other grade would you have with no assignments turned in?”

”How can I pass your class?” 

“I don’t know because you never do any of your assignments.”

”Can I redo the assignments?”

”You want to redo the assignments? You do realize this is a college class, right? This isn’t high school, middle school or primary school. You are a grown man, you should have just done your assignments. You wouldn’t be in this situation if you did them.” 

“Please, let me redo them. That way I can graduate and you won’t see me in your class again.” 

Brian groans in annoyance, “Fine. Only because I don’t want to see you my class again. I expect all assignments including the one I have given today you have not done in a week.”

”Thank you so much, Professor. Also, uhhh...”

”What?” said Brian annoyed. 

“I need help to understand the content, since I never payed any attention in class.” 

“Oh my god. I am not staying here to lecture you because I want to go home so...” Brian takes out a piece of paper and writes something down and hands it to Jae.

 “I expect you to come to the address on the paper there for help with your assignments and understanding how to do them, you don’t have a choice but to come here. Don’t think of this as special treatment. It’s only because I want to get rid of you quicker.” 

“Okay. I wasn’t thinking of it as special treatment anyways.” 

“Whatever. Just go.”

”Can I come to this address today? And what about that date I asked about earlier?”

”It’s your grade not mine. If you want to fix it, then you better. I am your professor, I am not going on a date with you.”

“Yes, sir. Your loss then.” 

Jae leaves the classroom, and Brian follows afterwards locking the door of the room. Jae looks at the address and puts it into the GPS for directions to get there, and drives to the location Brian gave him. When he arrives there, he sees a house. 

“Is this his house?” Jae exits his car and goes to the door of the house. Then he knocks on the door.

”Chan, can you get the door?”

”Sure thing, babe.”

The door opens and reveals a person unknown to Jae. 

“Hello. Who are you?” asks Chan.

“Uhhh...hello. I am a student of Professor Kang.” 

“Professor Kang?”

”He means Brian hyung, babe. Hyung’s last name is Kang.” says Woojin. 

”Oh, right. What brings you here?”

”My professor gave me this address for getting help with assignments.” 

“He gave you his address?” 

“Yes.” 

“Uncle, is appa here yet?” 

Jae sees a little boy walk near the door with a white bear plush.

“Not yet. Surprisingly.” 

“Are you Professor Kang’s son?”  

“Huh? Who are you?” 

“I’m a student of I am assuming your appa.”

Jae looks at Chan.

”My name is Park Jaehyung, but you can just call me Jae. By the way, can I come in now?”

”Oh, yes. Come in. Brian hyung will hopefully be here soon.” 

Jae enters the house, and Chan closes the door behind him.

”So I guess you can just sit on the couch waiting for Brian hyung to come home. I’m Chan. And this is my husband Woojin.” 

“Hello.” says Woojin.”

”Hello.” Jae says as he sits on the couch. 

Another little boy comes out of one of the rooms. 

“And this is our son, Jeongin.” says Chan, as he picks up Jeongin. 

“Ah, how old is he?” 

“He’s four.” 

“You are a student of my appa? Appa never had one of his students come to our house before.” 

“Yes, I am one of your appa’s students. What is your name, little one?” 

“I’m Han Jisung!” says Jisung in an excited tone. 

“How old are you, Jisung? And how come your last name is Han?”

“I’m five! And it’s my eomma’s last name. I was given my eomma’s last name, I don’t know why.” 

”Oh.”

Jisung jumps onto the couch and puts on Doraemon while hugging his plush Toto. 

“Jisung, don’t you have anything else besides Doraemon to watch?” asks Woojin.

“No. Sungie likes watching Doraemon. I even have been working on imitating his voice.” Jisung attempts to do a Doraemon impression. “Did I do it right?”

“You did good, Jisung. Not bad.” says Chan.

”Yay.” Jisung goes back to watching Doraemon. 

“Ajusshi, what did you come here for?” asks Jisung curiously.

”I came here because I am failing your appa’s class badly.”

”So you are the lazy student he mentioned yesterday.” says Chan. 

“Does he really call me a lazy student?”

Woojin just nods. 

“Well, I can’t argue with that. I slept most of the days in his class.” 

“You’re a bad student, ajusshi.” 

“So straightforward.” says Jae. 

“Jisung.” says Chan. 

“Oops. Sorry. Ajusshi. Also this is Toto.” says Jisung showing his bear plush. 

“It’s okay, little one. And hello to you, Toto.” 

The front door opens and closes.

”Sungie, appa is home!”

Jae sees Brian at the front door. 

”Appa!” Jisung gets of the couch and runs to the front door. Brian hugs Jisung.

”How did I manage to get here before you?” asks Jae looking at the two. 

Brian kisses the top of Jisung’s head, then looks up. 

“Oh, you did come here before me, I wonder how because I have no idea.” 

“Appa, why did you let the bad student come here?”

”Appa needs to help him with fixing his terrible grades.” 

“Okay. Jeonginie, let’s go play in my room.” 

“Okay, hyung.” 

Jisung and Jeongin run into Jisung’s room. 

“We will leave you two be, we will probably leave soon. Just going to let the kids play more first.” 

“Okay.” 

Chan and Woojin go into Jisung’s room. 

“Okay. So I assuming you know absolutely nothing, so sit tight while I explain the first three lectures to you today, that way you can do those three assignments.”

”How long will this take?”

”About 3 hours.” Brian throws a notebook at Jae. “Take notes as well, because I will not go over these three lectures again.”

”Yes, Professor.”

”I will hit your head if I catch you sleeping while I am teaching you all this again.”

”Okay.” 

Brian was teaching the three lectures to Jae, hitting the back of his head pretty often because he was drifting off to sleep and not paying attention. Chan, Woojin and Jeongin left half way through Brian teaching the second lecture, while Jisung was asleep in his room according to Woojin.

”So...” Jae interrupts “About that date offer?”

”Can you stop with that? You are one of my students. How old are you anyways?”

”I’m 38.”

Brian looks at Jae shocked for a bit. 

”38 and still in college?” 

“Well, no. I just decided to go back to college.” 

Brian just nods.

”So how old are you, Professor?”

”I’m 37.” 

“Also, your friends called you Brian, where are you from?”

”I am from Korea, but I lived in Canada while going to high school. Can we go back to the lecture now?”

”I was born in Argentina, but I moved to California when I was five. I lived in California for awhile. And wow, can’t believe my professor is a year younger than me. Oh, and you probably already know my name because of the class roster, but don’t call me Jaehyung. Call me Jae.” 

”Okay, then Jae hyung. Well now that you know, you must still be formal with me in class.” 

“You don’t have to put hyung with my name, but if you are comfortable with hyung, then you can say hyung. The other students would find it weird if I was not formal with you.” 

“Yeah. Okay! No more wasting time. Back to the lecture.”

”Yes, Professor Brian.” Jae winks.

”Stop. Just stop.” 

“Okay. Okay. I’ll stop for now. Brian.” 

“And don’t call me Brian! At least call me Young K! No one calls me Young K! **Who’s Brian?! Who is Brian?!”**

Jisung comes out of his room, rubbing his eyes. “ **Dad, you are Brian**. And you are being too loud, I can’t sleep.” Jisung pouts. 

“ **I’m sorry, squirt**. Appa will be quieter now. Go back to your room and sleep.” 

Jisung walks back into room. 

“Your son knows English?”

”He’s learning. I started teaching him English recently. Chan helps with teaching him.” 

“Chan knows English?”

”He is from Australia. He knows English very well.”

”Oh.”

”Anyways, stop getting sidetracked. Back to the third lecture.” 

Jae just sighs, “Continue.”

Brian continues the rest of the last lecture and finally finishes it.” 

“Oh my god, finally. This lecture is over. I felt like I have been here for days.” 

“Stop exaggerating, anyways, don’t forget to come back here tomorrow for more lectures. I will only do one this time.” 

“Praise the lord. I only have to listen to one torture lecture tomorrow.” Jae stands up to leave. 

“Don’t forget to do the assignments over these three lectures.”

”Don’t worry, I won’t. Bye.”

”Bye.”

Jae leaves Brian’s house. 

“I should go check on Jisung and make sure the kid actually made it to his bed and not sleeping on the floor.” 

Brian walks into Jisung’s room, and like he predicted in his mind, he saw the boy asleep on the floor. Brian laughs, and goes to his son picking him off of the floor and puts him in his bed, then softly puts the blanket over him. 

“Sleep tight, my little squirrel. Appa loves you.” 

Brian exits the room while turning off the light, and goes to his room and go to sleep. 

—————

Jae enters the classroom and yells “Good Morning, Professor Kang!!!”

His other classmates stare at him weirdly. 

“First of all, it’s the afternoon, Mr. Park. Please go to your seat, and you better focus in class or I will kick you out! And don’t do that again!”

”Yes, Professor. You know, you seem less strict when you are at your house than you are here.”

”Excuse me? What do you even mean by that? You never been to my house, and you never seen what I am like. Are you stalking me?”

”No, Professor Kang.”

“Don’t make crazy accusations again, Mr. Park.” 

“Ah, yes. Professor.” 

“Now for today’s lecture” Brian continues talking on and on and on. He was using a presentation while lecturing at the same time, on one of the slides, a picture of a familiar person to Jae shows up. Jae raises his hand.

”Yes, Mr. Park?”

”Who is the person in the picture?”

”Oh, that. That would be my little squirrel or my son. He reminds me and my friends of a squirrel so I call him my little squirrel sometimes.” 

The other classmates were murmuring about the fact Brian has a son because they had no idea. 

“How old is your son?”

“He is five.” 

“Would you ever think about bringing him to class?”

”And bore the poor boy to death. Never. I would like my son to still be alive and not get bored by my lectures.”

”Has your son ever wanted to see what you do at your job?” 

“Mr. Park! Stop asking all these questions and getting me sidetracked! Now that you took up some of not only my time, but yours, and all your other classmates. We all have to stay later than normal because time that could have been used for the lecture was taken away! And you have to hear the whole lecture!” 

“It’s just a question, has he?”

”Sometimes.” 

“Bring him in one day.”

”Then he will get bored. And bringing a child to a college class is probably not allowed. Because some topics may be inappropriate for children. Anyways, back to the lecture. We can’t waste anymore time.”

Brian is finally able to finish all of the lecture and class is dismissed now. Jae and Brian go in both of their cars both going to the same location. Jae enters the house loudly, “What’s up, everybody?”

“You are here again?” asks Chan.

”Yeah.”

“He will be here every day for about a week, Chan. Just going over every past lecture he never payed attention to.”

”Ah, okay.” 

“Appa, the ajusshi is here again?”

”Yes, he is here again. Appa has to help him because his grades are so bad.”

“Also ajusshi kept asking appa about a date, did ajusshi and appa go on a date?” 

“What? N-no. This ajusshi just keeps asking appa if he will go on a date with him. But he won’t listen when I say no.”

”Why do you keep saying no, appa?” 

“Jisung, go play with Jeongin in your room. This is something you shouldn’t be worrying about.” says Woojin.

“Okay, uncle.” 

Jisung goes into his room.

”Are you guys teaching my son about dating?”

”No. Well, maybe Chan is.” says Woojin.

“I am not!!! ...okay, maybe I am.” 

“Chan, he is a kid. He doesn’t need to know about dating!” 

“He asked me what it was, I explained alittle bit.”

Brian just glared at Chan.

”What?! I couldn’t resist his aegyo! He did puppy eyes to get me to tell him!”

“Chan, you are so weak when it comes to aegyo.”

”The kid is so adorable. Like you ever resisted his aegyo before.” 

“I have resisted his aegyo before.” 

“The expensive toys he wanted that are in his room say other wise.” 

“Shut up. He doesn’t ask for expensive toys often surprisingly so I just buy them when he does.” 

“Whatever you say, Brian hyung.” 

“I’m telling the truth.”

”Yeah, sure you are.”

”Can we get on with the lecture now?”

”Yes. Stop distracting me, Chan.”

”Have fun with Jae, hyung.” Chan winks before grabbing Woojin’s hand and taking him to Jisung’s room to watch the kids. 

“Did he just-What was that wink for, Bang Chan?!”

”Just focus on your dat-lecturing your student!”

”Bang Chan! He is like a kid, I don’t get how Woojin puts up with him. Anyways, on to this hour and a half lecture.” 

“Are you going to hit my head everytime I fall asleep this time to?” 

“Maybe, but then again, I don’t want you to lose your only brain cell left.” 

“Hey, I have more than one brain cell in my head.”

”Then you would have been smart enough to pay attention in class and do your assignments if you did but look where you are now. At your professor’s house for lectures and low-key flirting with them for your grade.” 

“Firstly, I am not low-key flirting, I am barely even flirting. I only winked at you once. Second, I am calling you cute because it’s true.” Third: You really are handsome, you know.” 

“Just go on a date with him, Brian hyung! He likes you!” 

”Bang Chan, shut up!!!”

”Is he always like that?”

“I don’t even know at this point. He is so weird.”

While Brian was giving a lecture to Jae, Chan and Woojin were watching the kids playing. 

“Woojin, what if Jae really likes Brian hyung?” 

“Then we have no idea if he really does. But if Jae does, then I don’t know what to do. Brian hyung seems like he definitely does not feel the same way.” 

“Hyung gave him his address and let him come here to help him with his class work. Are you sure about that?”

”Brian hyung could just be helping him to get him to graduate that way he won’t have to see him in his class again.” 

“True. But I think Brian hyung should give him a chance since he is asking him on a date.” 

“Maybe he will. Give hyung time.” 

“Okay.”

Woojin and Chan just continued to watch the kids till it was time for them to take Jeongin home. While Jae left, after finishing listening to the lecture. Brian spent time with Jisung, before both of them were going to sleep. 

—————

”Okay. This lecture is only going to be thirty minutes, then you can go home or stay here for a quiet place to work on your assignments for other classes if you don’t want to go to the library for that.” 

Brian went through the short lecture, and the students except Jae left after he was done with the lecture. 

“I know you want to go to home and be with your son but, would you like to go with me to a cafe first? Before we go to your house.”

”Can you stop asking me out on a date? It will never happen.”

”I never said it was a date.”

”You are asking me to go to a cafe with you. That sounds like a date to me.”

”Just as friends, I promise. It’s not a date.” 

“Fine. Only because I haven’t been to a cafe in awhile.”

”And why is that?”

”I don’t know. Just never had the need to anymore. No one to enjoy time at a cafe with, I guess.”

”That’s just sad.” 

“Shut up.”

”Anyways, lets go.” Jae holds out his hand.

”You said this is not a date, right?”

”Right.” Jae puts down his hand. 

Brian and Jae arrive at a cafe and sit down at a table. They ordered their drinks and just continued to have a conversation learning more about each other.

Meanwhile at Brian’s house, Jisung was being watched by another one of Brian’s friends because Woojin and Chan couldn’t watch Jisung today. 

”Uncle Minho?”

”Yes, Jisungie?” 

“Where is my eomma?”

”Uhh...why?” 

“I haven’t seen my eomma for a long time. I miss her.”

”Uhhh...your eomma left.”

”Where did she go? When she will come back?”

”She won’t come back, Jisungie.”

”Why?”

”She is divorced to your appa.”

”What does that mean?”

”It’s like breaking up except they weren’t dating, they were married. She isn’t on good terms with your appa so she won’t ever come here.” 

“Not even to see me?” 

“Unfortunately, no. She wants nothing to do with your appa so she won’t ever come here because that would involve her having to see your appa.” 

“Really?” 

Minho nods. Minho notices that tears were starting to come down Jisung’s face. 

“Oh no, baby. Don’t cry.” 

Minho hugs Jisung hoping that it would comfort him. Jisung only cries more and saying he misses and wants his mom.

”I’m so stupid, I shouldn’t have told him about this.” Minho murmurs to himself. Minho gets out his phone while still hugging Jisung and calls Brian. 

“Hello?”

”Brian hyung.”

”Yes, Minho?”

“How do you stop Jisung from crying?”

”Why? Is Jisung crying?!”

”Ummmm...yes.”

“WHY IS HE CRYING?!”

”Brian, quiet down. We are going to get kicked out of the cafe if you keep yelling.” 

Minho was unfamiliar with the voice he was hearing.

”He was asking about his eomma, and I kind of told him that she left. He asked when she would come back, and I told him she wouldn’t come back along with the reason.” 

“Why did you tell him that?!”

”I was just answering his questions.”

”He is five, Minho! He didn’t need to know about this yet! I was going to tell him when he was older! Jae, let’s go.”

”We are leaving?”

”Yes, I need to get home to my son!”

”I’m sorry, hyung. I shouldn’t have told him.”

”Yeah, you shouldn’t have!”

 Minho hears the call end. 

“I’m so sorry, little bub. I didn’t mean to make you cry.” says Minho while rubbing Jisung’s back. 

Brian and Jae arrive at house and Brian enters Jisung’s room with Jae following behind. Minho stops hugging Jisung and stands up quickly.

”Hyung, I’m so sorry. It’s all my fault. I shouldn’t have answered his questions.” 

“Hey, it’s not your fault, okay? Don’t beat yourself up about it. Jisung just found out quicker than he was supposed to. I doubt he will forget what you told him, but don’t answer his questions about his eomma anymore.”

”Okay, hyung.” 

“Hey, I don’t know how I did it, but I got him to stop crying.” 

Brian and Minho look down to see Jae sitting on the floor with Jisung in his arms. 

“Oh my god, my life saver. It is so hard to get him to stop crying.” says Brian. 

“Now uhhh...who is this, hyung?”

”Oh, this is Jae hyung. He is one of my students.” 

“Hello.” 

“I am helping him fix his terrible grades so that is why he also came with me home. We were at a cafe eariler since I ended class early.”

”Like a date?”

Jae just winks.

”No, it wasn’t a date. We were just there as friends.”

”We had a very nice conversation while drinking coffee. I had a good time. Did you, Brian?”

”Yeah, it was nice.” 

“I haven’t succeeded in landing a date with him yet. But I will.”

”Keep dreaming, Jae hyung.” 

“It will happen, Brian. I know it will.”

”That’s funny. It will never happen.” 

“Never say never, hyung. Because you never know.”

”See? This kid knows what is up.”

”I am not a kid, I am only five years younger than Brian hyung. The kid is the one sleeping in your arms.” 

“Thank you, Minho, for reminding how much older I am than you.” Brian says sarcastically.

”It’s no problem, hyung. Glad to help by reminding you. At least it isn’t a decade.”

“Lee Minho, shut up.”

”Never. Anyways, since you are here now, I am out.”

”I am only here because you called.”

”You always instantly come back to your house as soon as your last class ends because you want to see Jisung.”

”I find it weird that Brian was completely mad at the cafe before leaving blaming you about his son crying, then as soon as he comes here and instantly changes and tells you in wasn’t your fault when it kind of was your fault.”

”Yeah, Brian hyung is kind of weird. He changes when he gets home because Jisung softens his toughness.”

”I am not weird. That is not true.”

”Sure you’re not, hyung. Now I will leave you two alone, have fun.” Minho exits the room while winking. 

“What is with everyone winking?!”

“Be quiet. Stop yelling.”

“Excuse you?”

”I am telling you to be quiet because I am holding your son, who is sleeping. And I don’t want you to wake him up.” 

“I’m still surprised by this miracle that happened.”

”What?”

”You being able to get him to stop crying. How did you do it?” 

“I have no idea.”

“Anyways, you can just put him in his bed.”

”Okay.” 

Jae manages to get off the floor and places Jisung in his bed. Brian and Jae leave Jisung’s room together.

”What is with the decorations in Jisung’s room? It reminds me of...what am I thinking of?”

”Neverland from the movie Peter Pan?” 

“Yes! That.”

”Because that is his English name. Peter Han. It sounds like Peter Pan so I made his room look like Neverland with the help of other people to paint the walls. He likes it so I keeping it like that. Till he gets older. He will grow out of it then.”

”He has an English name, why?”

”I guess for whenever he goes out of Korea, they could call him by Peter instead of Jisung.“

“But why Peter?”

”I have no idea.”

“So ummm...”

”Are you going to ask about going on a date again?”

”I didn’t even say anything yet and you are making assumptions.”

”Am I wrong?”

”...no.” 

“So I had every right to make assumptions.”

”So yes or no?”

”I don’t know. I am thinking about rejecting you again, because I feel like it will end up terrible.” 

“Well, maybe. But it’s only a first date.”

”Are you assuming we will go on more if I say yes?”

“Yes. Also, I am not spending like $300 on a first date. I will spend cheap.”

“Where are you planning this to happen if I do say yes?”

”McDonalds.”

”I’m bringing Jisung with me and telling Minho to watch him.” 

“What?”

”My son would not like it if we went to McDonalds without him.” 

“So is that a yes?”

”I don’t know if you are being real or acting stupid when you ask that question. I feel like you are being real because of what your grades in my class look like. What do you think, Jae hyung?”

“It sounds like you are giving me a chance.” 

“Correct. So shut up before you ruin that chance.” 

“Okay.”

”Instead of giving you the lectures you missed, I am just going to help you with your homework. I’m tired of giving lectures after class.”

”Okay. So we are going to McDonalds tomorrow.” 

“Okay. Let’s just get all your assignments done today so we don’t have to do them anymore every time you come by my house.” 

“Okay. You assume I am going to come by to your house after not needing help anymore.”

”Well, you can’t even deny it. You are going to.”

”True.” 

Jae and Brian work on all the assignments Jae has to do. They were there for like eight hours because Brian may have not given that many assignments, but they took along time to do.

”Finally. We are done.”

”Now, I have to fix your grades. We managed to get you caught up on all your assignments.”

“I’m going home. See you tomorrow, Brian.” 

“See you tomorrow, Jae hyung.” 

Jae leaves his house and Brian instantly grabs his phone. 

-WooChan + 3rd wheel YoungK GC-

CallMeYoungK: Guys, guess what?

Jinnie’s Channie: What? Did you decide to change the group chat name finally?

CallMeYoungK: No. I am a third wheel in the gc so I can’t do that. 

Channie’s Jinnie: So are you going to tell us what ever you wanted to tell us, hyung. 

CallMeYoungK: Oh yeah. This is probably going to be a terrible first date since it’s Jae who planned it. He is unwilling to spend alot of money, which is understandable. But, out of all the places he chose McDonalds. So I am bringing Jisung and having Minho watch him. 

Jinnie’s Channie: Wait, you are actually going on a date with him? And you’re going to Maccas for a date? 

CallMeYoungK: Yes. 

Channie’s Jinnie: Wow. McDonalds. Have fun on your date with him, I guess.

CallMyYoungK: I’ll try. 

-Jisung’s weird uncle (Minho’s contact name on Brian’s phone)-

Brian hyung: Minho. 

Jisung’s weird uncle: Yeah?

Brian hyung: I am going to McDonalds with Jae hyung and Jisung. I need you to come so you can watch Jisung.

Jisung’s weird uncle: Okay. I will watch him. Wait, hyung. Do you have a date with him?

Brian: Yeah.

Jisung’s weird uncle: Oh my god. Hyung is going on a date. It’s been so long since you went on a date. Like too many years. You haven’t been in a relationship since Jisung was two. 

Brian: I have been single for three years, not that long. I had a son to take care of and a job to go to. 

Jisung’s weird uncle: How did you think you would move on if you didn’t even try? Are you actually moving on now? 

Brian: I guess I am. Jisung needs another parent in his life.

Jisung’s weird uncle: Even if that parent is a guy? 

Brian: I never said I would marry the guy. But going on a few dates with him is worth a shot. Maybe it will end up us being boyfriends, but don’t have too many hopes. 

Jisung’s weird uncle: You are thinking of going in multiple dates with him. 

Brian: Maybe. 

Jisung’s weird uncle: Hyung, do you like him? He certainly likes you. 

Brian: I didn’t say that.

Jisung’s weird uncle: You aren’t denying it either. 

Brian: I’m done talking to you, Minho. Good Night. 

Jisung’s weird uncle: Hey! 

I’m not done asking you questions about your love life!

Hyung? 

Okay. 

Good Night.

You better tell me what happens.

Your lucky I won’t watch how the date goes because I have to focus on Jisung. 

Wait, when is the date? 

Brian: Tomorrow.

Jisung’s weird uncle: I thought you went to sleep.

Brian: Night, Minho. 

Minho: Night, hyung. 

—————

“Jisung-ah.”

”Yes, appa?”

”We are going to McDonalds soon, but Minho will be watching you while we are there, because I will be with the ajusshi.” 

“Yay, are you going on a date with the ajusshi finally?”

”Well, yeah.”

”Why at McDonalds?”

”He doesn’t want to spend alot of money.”

“This ajusshi is weird.”

”Yeah, he is weird. But then again, it’s only a first date. If it’s only one date, then there is no reason to spend alot of money. If there are more dates afterwards, then spending more money should happen. He is only being cheap for this date.”

“Okay.”

”Is the ajusshi coming to pick us up?”

”He didn’t tell me if he was. I still don’t have his phone number so I can’t ask him.” 

“Don’t worry you don’t have to ask. I’m here to pick you up. Your door was closed but not locked, so I was able to come in.” 

“You should have knocked, ajusshi.” 

“Yeah, I should have. But I didn’t. So are you ready to go?”

Brian looks up from his phone, he was texting Minho. 

”Yeah. I was just texting Minho that we are going over there.”

”Okay. Then let’s go.”

”Ajusshi, take care of my appa well. There better be dates where you spend money later on. Don’t be cheap on every date you go with my appa.” 

”What?”

”Haha. Nothing. That’s just Jisung being Jisung.” 

“Well, then let’s go.”

Brian, Jae, and Jisung all go into Jae’s car, and Jae drives to McDonalds. 

“Uncle Minho.”

”Hey, bub. Let’s go to the playground. And leave your appa alone with his date.” 

“Okay.”

Minho picks Jisung up, and walks to the playground while shouting “Have fun on your date, Brian hyung!”

“My god, Minho. We are in a public place. Stop disturbing the people with your yelling.” Brian facepalms. 

“Stop disturbing the people? You sound like a president when you say the people. That’s hot.”

”Shut up. You are being weird.”

“Aren’t I always weird?”

”True.”

”And you actually agreed. Wow.”

”Because it is true.”

 _Honestly, I am too lazy to plan out their date and I don’t know what to write for it honestly so we are just going to go to Brain’s son and Minho plus some other people for a bit_. 

Jisung was playing near the playground by himself because Jeongin wasn’t there to play with him, but nonetheless he was still having fun. He was minding his own business playing when suddenly two boys approached him. 

“Hello.”

Jisung looked up and saw the two boys. 

“Hello.” said Jisung. 

“I’m Seungmin, and this is Hyunjin.”

”I can introduce myself, Seungmin-ah.” Hyunjin whined. 

“Be quiet, Hyunjin. What’s your name?”

”I’m Jisung.” 

“Hi, Jisung. Would you like to play with me and Hyunjin?”

”Sure! I would love to play!”

”Okay. Let’s go.” 

Jisung stands up and follows Seungmin and Hyunjin to the playground. 

“Hey, Minho.”

”Yes, Wonpil hyung?”

”Looks like the kid you brought here was found by Seungmin and Hyunjin.”

”Awe~ They are playing all together~ How adorable~“

”Felix, really?” 

“What? They are really cute, Changbin hyung. Our son and Wonpil hyung’s son playing with whoever Minho hyung brought with him. Who are you babysitting anyway, Minho hyung?”

”Jisungie. He is the kid of friend who is on a date right now.” 

“Ah~ How old is he?”

”Same age as Seungmin and Hyunjin.” 

“Awe~ Same age friends~ Even cuter~ Imagine them being in High School together, and being childhood friends.”

”Hyunjin and Seungmin will be childhood friends, and continue to be friends for along time.” 

“Yeah, but then they can add Jisung with them. And they could be there for each other through their toughest times, help with love advice in the future. Imagine them being in the same classes together.” 

“Felix, you are going way too far ahead. Remember Jisung is not Minho hyung’s kid, so Jisung might not be able to be with them throughout childhood to the future. And let’s enjoy Hyunjin being a child while he still is one.” 

“Oh.”

”I mean I can bring Jisung over if I have to watch him so they can play with him.” 

“You totally should, hyung. It will be so cute to watch them play together.” 

“All Felix thinks about is cuteness.” 

“So you?”

”I meant the children.”

”Awe~ But hyung is adorable too. Even for your age.” 

“S-shut up. I am not.” 

“Oh~ Changbinnie is blushing.” 

“S-Shut up, M-Minho h-hyung!”

Minho just laughs at the flustered Changbin. 

“Uncle Minho!” 

Jisung comes running up to Minho, Seungmin and Hyunjin follow behind him. 

“Yes, bub?” says Minho while picking Jisung up into his lap. 

“Can I have ice cream?”

”Jisungie wants ice cream?”

”Yes.”

”Okay, Uncle Minho will get you ice cream. Stay here with these uncles. They are friends of Uncle Minho.” 

“Okay.” 

Minho puts Jisung down and goes to get ice cream. 

“Minho hyung, get some for Hyunjin and Seungmin too!”

”Will do, Felix!”

”Yay! Ice cream!” Seungmin and Hyunjin yelled excitedly. 

“Hello, little Jisung. I’m Uncle Felix. 

“Uncle Felix. Isn’t Felix an English name?” 

“That’s right.”

“ **My english name Peter. Ah. No. My english name is Peter**.” 

“Oh. You can speak English.” 

“I’m learning. I am not good at speaking English yet.” 

“No. You speak English pretty well, Jisung. Hyunjin and Seungmin are learning English too. Right, boys?”

Hyunjin and Seungmin nod. Minho comes over with three ice cream cones. 

“One for Sungie. One for Jinnie. And one for Minnie.” says Minho as he gives the ice cream cones to the boys. 

“Thank you, Uncle Minho.”

”Awe~ They said it in sync. So cute~”

”Felix is going to end up fanboying too much because of cute children.”

”He already has done it too much, Wonpil hyung.” 

“I have not, Changbin hyung. There is no such thing as fanboying too much over cute adorable sweet little children.” 

“Whatever you say, Felix.” 

“Uncle Minho, is that uncle jealous because of his husband fanboying over us? Wait, what is fanboying?” Jisung looked at the adults with his eyes all big and filled with curiosity. 

“Oh my god, he’s so cute. I want to squish his cheeks.”

”As if I would be jealous over a five year old. This uncle is mine, kid. You can’t have him.” 

Jisung just looked at Changbin confused at what he meant. 

“What do you mean I can’t have him? What does that even mean?”

”Come here, bub. You have ice cream all over your face.” 

“Okay, uncle.” 

Jisung walked to Minho, who had a napkin already in his hand and cleaned Jisung’s face. 

“Seungmin and Hyunjin, you two need to come over here too. Your faces are also messy.”

“Okay, appa.”

”Okay, Uncle Wonpil.” 

Seungmin goes to his dad, and Hyunjin goes to his dads. Felix and Wonpil wipe off the boys’ faces. 

“Now let’s go play!” 

Jisung runs off the playground with Hyunjin and Seungmin following him. 

“Is Jisung the younger one out of the three, Minho hyung?”

“Felix, why do you care about who is the younger one out of the three?”

”I just want to know, honey.” 

“No. He is older.”

”He’s the oldest?!”

”No. He is in the middle of Hyunjin and Seungmin. His birthday is September 14th.” 

“Oh, so if he was born many years before he would be a day older than me?”

”Yes.” 

Minho looks at his phone to see a text Brian texted him. 

“Well, Jisung will longer than just this McDonald’s date. Jisung’s father just said that the person he is on a date with wants to watch a movie with him, and take him to dinner. But before that they apparently are going to do random things in Seoul before watching a movie. Of course I don’t mind, I love the little bub. I wonder what happened to not wanting to spend $300 on the first date. Not saying that is what’s going to happen but definitely the person is going to spend more than the person was going to spend at first. I guess the guy really likes Jisung’s father.” 

“Appe and ajusshi look like a couple already.” 

Oh my lord, Jisung. Weren’t you just playing with Seungmin and Hyunjin? When did you get here?”

”Long enough to here that ajusshi is spending more money than just on McDonald’s food, appa is going to watch a movie with him and eat dinner with him. Did you know my appa likes to produce music? He never released the songs he made.”

”Jisung, completely off topic, but it’s probably because I shouldn’t be talking about dating with a five year old.” 

“Sometimes appa let me be with him when he produced. I got to watch him.”

“Do you have interest in it, Jisung?”

”I don’t know yet.”

”Why am I the only one who introduced myself to Jisung?”

”He has heard our names multiple times, babe.” 

“Still, he should know our names.” 

“Well, that is true, I guess. I’m Seungmin’s dad, Wonpil.” 

“I’m Hyunjin’s other dad, Changbin.” 

“Hello, Uncle Wonpil and Uncle Changbin.” 

_Honestly, I don’t want to continue writing this because I have no idea of what else to write, so here is the most terrible ending ever. After they ate dinner, Jae confessed to Brian how much he loves him and asked Brian to be his boyfriend, Brian agrees, then Jae drops off Brian to his house, before leaving Jae kisses Brian on the lips for a few seconds, and leaves._

_~The end~_


End file.
